


莫负好时光

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 少年气盛，擦枪走火，擦边性行为
Kudos: 2





	莫负好时光

**Author's Note:**

> 修改之后重发

十八岁左右的男孩子总是血气方刚，即使是连续十几个小时激烈的练舞和健身也还是能够有足够的精力打闹和聊天扯皮。他们的话题包括但不仅限于舞蹈、音乐和事业。他们还可以脸不红心不跳地与彼此分享各自梦中出现的缪斯，假装老练地对她们的身材和脸蛋评头论足。  
这些都是属于十八岁少年的正常情况。但是如果把队友压在身下，那就不太正常了。  
显然，这超出了夏之光的预期。他猛的睁大眼睛盯着自己上方的焉栩嘉。对方却不受干扰似地吻他，眼神诚挚，动作温柔又急切。  
他用力地推开焉栩嘉，大口喘着气。他的心狂跳不止，好像要刺穿胸膛。他强迫自己的头脑冷静下来，不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这个样子，明明半个小时前他还躺在床上和焉栩嘉假装云淡风轻地聊着能把他俩臊地面红耳赤的片子，为什么事情忽然发生了出人意料的变化？  
是谁的额头先靠向对方，是谁因为鼻子相撞而呼痛，是谁顾不得发痛的鼻梁灵光一闪错过鼻尖吻上对方，是谁的舌先撬开对方的唇齿。  
夏之光的脑子已经完全不清楚了。他只知道，他和焉栩嘉接吻了。还有，焉栩嘉，问他，之光，你亲过女孩子吗？或者，男孩子？  
他有没有回答？  
他有没有说什么不该说的话？  
  
六月微热的天气，最容易让人脑子不清醒。风摩擦树叶的声音和蝉鸣交织，闯入焉栩嘉的耳朵，反而让他清醒了几分。  
他被夏之光推开倒在夏之光的另一边。  
他转头看向夏之光，少年的脸上因为闷热的空气和刚才的活动而微微冒汗，眼下的那颗泪痣因为汗水在灯光下晶晶发亮。夏之光张着嘴呼气，嘴唇嘟嘟的，红艳水润。十八九岁的年纪，是半熟的果实。  
焉栩嘉好像忽然懂得了为什么亚当受不住蛇的诱惑而偷食了禁果。试想，青一半红一半的苹果缀在你触手可碰的枝头，发散着植物即将成熟的味道，这种味道里既有青涩的果香，又有一种接近腐烂的甜味，谁能受的了这种诱惑？  
食欲和性欲往往相辅相成。  
焉栩嘉不敢再想，他慢慢低头。视线从起伏的胸口，到露出一截腰的白T恤，从圆润的臀部到前面的突起。焉栩嘉只觉得喉咙一紧，精虫上脑了。  
  
夏之光还没有缓过神来，就发现自己重新被焉栩嘉压在身下了。  
他抬头见到的是少年的双眼，那里面仿佛有万物，又仿佛一无所有，有时只窥得见自己一人，有时还可看见自己眼中他的影子。  
焉栩嘉嗫嚅地开口，之光，你有没有做过？  
这个问题噎住了夏之光。真刀实枪的干和牵牵小手还是有本质的区别的。  
过去的几年，他每天的生活都是学习，练舞，学歌和赶通告，哪儿来风花雪月的时间？甚至，到现在，他还没摸过几次女孩子的手。  
但是输了什么，都不能没了气场。到底谁是哥哥？没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑？  
他偏不让焉栩嘉得逞。他把焉栩嘉推开，转身压在焉栩嘉的身上，问道，你想不想知道？  
  
江南是什么好地方，为何能养出这样的人来。焉栩嘉看着夏之光的笑，如是想到。  
夏之光的眼睛并不是特别大，但是他的眉骨很高。从他的眉眼之中似乎能够窥见他故乡山河的秀美，有岱山湖的水波涟漪，也有黄山的云涛汹涌。  
  
夏之光见焉栩嘉瞧自己瞧地魔怔了，一双手径直向焉栩嘉的腰间伸去。他很容易地就解开了焉栩嘉的皮带，一只手覆上去，开始轻轻抚摸小嘉嘉。  
小嘉嘉比大嘉嘉直白坦荡地多，被夏之光的手一摸就蹿了起来，精神抖擞地不行。夏之光也是第一次给别人做这档子事儿，只能依着自己那也并不怎么丰富的经验行事。他干脆把焉栩嘉的裤子扯下，自己分开双腿跪立在焉栩嘉的身体两侧。焉栩嘉的那物什还是第一次在脱离开裆裤以后这么大喇喇地暴露在别人的视线之下。焉栩嘉觉得脸和脖子还有脑袋都在烧，他被置身于名叫情欲的野火上烘烤。  
夏之光没有犹豫，直接含了上去。  
焉栩嘉皱起了眉头。他往常只用过自己的五个小兄弟，久贫乍富，真是如置幻境。  
但他可以感受到，夏之光明显也是第一次做这事，生疏地很，但是却带着十二万分的热情和虔诚，仿佛又回到舞台上的那个夏之光，做什么事情都要付出自己所有的努力。  
想起舞台上的夏之光，焉栩嘉一哆嗦。舞台上的夏之光才是真正的夏之光，真真地配得上光芒万丈四个字。  
专心舔舐的夏之光没来由地在焉栩嘉一下抽搐之后含了一嘴。他还没来得及吐出来，就顺着喉咙咽了下去。吞咽的声音在房间里被放大和焉栩嘉喘息的声音交织在一起。  
焉栩嘉也听到了，他的脸烧的更厉害了。他想阻止，大家都是男的，都知道那玩意儿的味道肯定不好。但是，夏之光已经咽下去了。焉栩嘉懵了，手足无措。他挣扎地坐起，抱住夏之光的头想要亲吻他。想不到夏之光却把头转向一边，开始亲他的耳垂。  
他又硬了。年轻人啊，贤者时间什么的，是不存在的。


End file.
